


AWESOME GIRL DRUBBINGS

by Caracalliope



Series: Homestuck D/s AU [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, But Like Not Actually, F/M, Painplay without D/s, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: “You and your species do have one indisputable life skill,” Karkat mutters. “You have my permission to remind me of your great swing, if it ever happens to slip my thinkpan.”
Relationships: June Egbert/Karkat Vantas
Series: Homestuck D/s AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	AWESOME GIRL DRUBBINGS

“You and your species do have one indisputable life skill,” Karkat mutters. “You have my permission to remind me of your great swing, if it ever happens to slip my thinkpan.” His voice is hoarse even though he hasn’t been yelling. In fact, you’re pretty sure this is the longest you’ve ever heard him go without yelling.

“Yep, our amazing spanking skills are an evolutionary advantage. It’s what keeps us distinct from the other apes.” You feel pretty elated, you’re not going to lie. You’re stretched out next to Karkat, playing with the spiky, troll-sweat-drenched hair at the back of his neck. Your other hand’s on the small of his back, standing guard over that glorious, bruised ass.

“It’s called a beating, smugass. Stop using made-up words.”

“Uh huh. A beating, and it turns out you’re great at taking it. Not that that’s surprising.”

He makes his little Karkat noise, a whine that means you’re totally not being charming, like not at all, honest. He curls up closer to you.

You kind of want to go flying or laughing or dancing with him. This part is your favorite, or, well, second-favorite. But you and Karkat never talked about whether you can have sexual congress after a scene, and this isn’t the time to ask.

“I wonder if it’s all humans or just you,” he muses. “Hey, is this why you picked hammerkind for battle? Was choosing a paddle just too gauche, so you had to go for the closest non-suggestive equivalent.”

“Bro, if you knew why I picked a hammer, you’d have to stop admiring me and start ranting at me again. Let me tell the story another time?”

He hums his agreement, and you want to prolong happy spanked-out Karkat forever. You let calmness settle over you both, and you hope he’s not too sore. You're not sure if he wants you to ask, so you send him a light breeze to ease his worries.

“Too bad you wouldn’t fuck a dom,” he says through a yawn, “or we could be having so much fun right now.”

Your heart does a somersault.

“Um,” you say. “When I said that, about doms, back when we met - turns I was wrong about a couple of things, haha? I mean, I’m not a sub either, but I have slept with doms and they had less than zero complaints.”

Karkat shakes your petting off, turns to stare at you. “Just handjobs and wrestling, or did you take control?”

“Either?” And some other things, but you don’t want to scare him off. You’ll do it whatever way Karkat likes it and you’ll do it oh so very slowly.

“When did this happen?”

You don’t say anything, and Karkat keeps watching you weirdly.

“It was with Strider, right? It has to be Strider, Jade would never. I don’t really understand what kind of freaky squidshit Lalonde is into, so I guess she’s not off the table. But when I look at Strider and ignore the things he’s saying -”

“Um,” you say. “I don’t really think this is an appropriate conversation for us to have!” You mean to keep it light, but you think it comes out strict and disapproving. Which is not the kind of tone Karkat signed up for - in fact, it’s the opposite of what he wants from you, and he’s made that very clear. You bite your lips.

Karkat doesn’t tell you to step off. He also doesn’t get all quietly obedient, he just keeps looking at you, one side of his face creased by the sheets.

“Yeah,” he says at last. “Wasn’t thinking. I didn’t mean to try to make you rat any of them out. It won’t happen again, okay?”

“Okay,” you say. Vaguely, you think you’re missing a cultural context. You kind of want to get back to talking about sex, though.

“So did I ruin the mood?” Karkat asks, and he’s not even close to sounding as dramatic as he tends to be, but his voice still makes you want to hug him.

“Nope,” you say. “I was promised fun. In fact, I am probably owed some fun! Your glutes are a tough nut to crack.”

You did not, in fact, crack Karkat, and your dirty talk is usually smoother than this. But he smiles at you, and rolls over to his back and spreads his limbs out.

“Show your god what you have in mind,” he says. “And don’t be too nice about it, okay?”

“Karkat, I’m never nice,” you promise, and you dare to reach out and ruffle his hair.


End file.
